She Is The Sunlight
by AD Lewis
Summary: AU. Goblet of Fire. Fleur/Hermione. "Entering the Twi-Wizard Tournament at Hogwarts, Fleur Delacour has more than dragons to contend with in the form of a certain brunette..." Rated T. Updates irregularly.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** She Is The Sunlight.

**Catagory:** Harry Potter

**Pairing:** Fleur D./Hermione G. (Main). Hermione G./Ginny W. (Past, but plays a role in terms of plot).

**Rating:** T for some mild language and certain scenes.

**Overview:** Alternative Universe. Set during the Goblet of Fire book.

**Author's Note:** This is in no way related to my previous Fleur/Hermione story "All I Need". Granted it will be a bit depressive at times, but nowhere near the angst fest that was my first foray into writing femslash haha. Perspectives will shift between Fleur, Hermione and some other characters - possibly Ginny, Harry and whoever else I deem appropriate for the chapter. Title is from the song _**"She Is The Sunlight" by Trading Yesterday**_ - I pick titles for stories by shuffling my iPod. Not the smartest way, but I'm just lazy when it comes to naming things. The story itself is written in a response to a friend of mine's challenge to do a story similar to "All I Need" but better. Her words were in fact "minus the angst" but there you go.

Another main point is that I have changed Gabrielle's age in this fiction. She is now fifteen in this, matching Hermione's age. This is actual canon: I read somewhere that JK Rowling herself said Hermione was a year older than the boys due to when her birthday was (cannot be bothered to check when it is).

**Edited: On 11/05/12 to fix noticed spelling and grammar errors.**

**Chapter One**

The Great Hall was awash with noise, as was to be expected on the first day back at Hogwarts. Here and there students were laughing, shouting and generally struggling to hear their friend's tales of what they got up to over the holidays. The only exceptions were the first years - their young faces agape with wonder at the sights around them. Hermione Granger smirked, knowing full well how the younger students would be feeling. She herself had been so nervous that she had almost asked Dumbledore to send her home, but her curiosity had overpowered her nerves. She glanced up as the food appeared before her, lining the table with a tantalising array of dishes. Her smirk changed rapidly to an annoyed frown as the students around her quietened down as they began to pile food onto their plates. _'Do any of them even wonder where their food comes from or who makes it?'_ She wondered in the privacy of her mind. '_Would they still eat it if they knew the house elves who did were treated lower than slaves?'_ She pushed her plate away from her, crossing her arms across her stomach to stifle the small growls of hunger it made. The movement caught the attention of her friend, Ron Weasley.

"Come on Hermione," The red head mumbled through a mouth full of food, "you've got to be as hungry as I am."

"Slave labour made this food." Hermione retorted, her eyes flashing dangerously. Her other best friend, Harry Potter, shifted guiltily in his chair at her words. If he cared, Ron gave no outward sign.

"For the last time Hermione, they like working." Ron sighed.

"Only because they know no better!" Seeing that she wouldn't be swayed, Ron shook his head and went back to his food. As the boys ate, Hermione felt like she was being watched. She looked up to meet the chocolate brown eyes of Ginny, Ron's younger sister. A blush crossed the young Weasley's face at being caught staring and she looked away hurredly, a shy smile gracing her lips. Hermione's stomach rolled with something other than hunger at the sight as memories of the summer passed by in her minds eye. Hermione glanced away from Ginny, silently glad that none of her friends could read minds.

_The rays of the sun bathed Hermione's face as she stretched out on the dew soaked blanket, her eyes closed as she savoured the simple pleasure its warmth brought to her senses. The coarse cotton of the fabric beneath tickled the exposed skin of her arms as she drew them up to rest behind her head. She felt her companion shift beside her and opened her eyes to look directly at the girl perched above her. The soft golden light bathed Ginny, seemingly making her fiery hair gleam with a fierce light. A content smile graced Hermione's lips as the younger girl leaned closer. The tantalising smell of the girl's perfume made Hermione's heart beat quicken in anticipation of feeling Ginny's soft lips pressed against her own. Ginny paused, inches from Hermione, her long hair falling past her face - curtaining the two of them off from the rest of the world. "So when did you first know?" Ginny whispered softly, her eyes roaming hungrily over Hermione's face._

_"Know what?" Hermione retorted playfully, rising the last few inches to kiss along the younger girl's jawline. Ginny's eyes closed at the sensations and Hermione grinned as the younger girl's breathing grew heavier._

_"That you like girls."_

_"There was no real moment." Hermione replied between kisses. "I sort of always knew." She drew back slightly, staring into Ginny's eyes. "What about you?" The girl's reply was soft, barely a whisper in the light breeze but the words warmed Hermione's heart._

_"The day I met you..."_

Shaking her head, Hermione allowed herself a moment to bask in the happiness of the memory. The food had by now begun to disappear as the students ate their fill, the low chatter settling to a hushed silence as the school's Headmaster, Dumbledore, rose to his feet. He smiled kindly at the assembled students, his eyes twinkling in the light of the floating candles. "On behalf of the teachers and other staff, I welcome you all back to Hogwarts. I have a number of special announcements to make regarding this year." He paused, allowing his words to sink in. "Firstly, the inter-house Quidditch tournament will not be run this year." Angry outbursts rose from most of the present students, and Hermione could understand the reaction. Quidditch was one of the few things available for students to do for fun at the school - either by playing in a team or by following their house to glory. She glanced at Harry and Ron and saw the two boys wearing identical looks of shock mixed in with more than a small portion of anger. Dumbledore raised his hands in a placating gesture and gradually the angry buzz of voices died down.

"This brings me onto my second announcement. I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts has been chosen to be the host school for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." The reaction to this second bit of news was mixed. Shouts of surprise burst fromk the lips of those students who had wizarding parents whereas the muggleborns stared at Dumbledore in confusion. "As some of you may know, the Twi-Wizard Tournament is contest between the three wizarding schools in Europe: Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons Academy. Each school will be represented by a champion in set of three tasks of increasing difficulty with the ultimate goal of winning the Twi-Wizard Cup for their school and a personal prize of a thousand galleons." The excitement in the room began to make its self known as students whispered to each other excitedly.

"I'm going for it." Ron muttered, his eyes alight with the prospect of glory. Hermione snorted in amusement but luckily the boy didn't hear her. She couldn't imagine the red head as the most suitable champion for Hogwarts - especially since the whole school seemed set on applying.

"To save disruption to your lessons, the delegations from the two schools will be arriving tomorrow." Dumbledore continued over the noise. "I trust that you will treat them with every courtesy and respect you would expect where you visiting their schools. Now I won't keep you any longer from your beds." With that Dumbledore gave a small bow, seemingly oblivious to the stir his words had caused. Rising to her feet, Hermione joined the boys as the hall began to empty. Twice Hermione tried to get the boys involved in conversation as the trio walked the familiar route back to the Gryffindor common room, but to no avail. The boys gave vague answers at most to what she said, clearly absorbed in thoughts about the upcoming tournament. They had just reached the portrait of the Fat Lady when Ron seemed to rouse himself.

"Wonder where the two other schools are from?" He mused.

"Well I read that Durmstrang is an all boys school in Bulgaria I think." Hermione replied. "But Beauxbatons is an all girls school in France."

"Bloody hell Hermione, how is it you know everything?" Though slightly exasperated, Ron's voice contained a small hint of awe.

"Because I read maybe?" Hermione retorted. "You may want to try it some time, though I'd wager Harry would have to help you with the big words." The aforementioned boy chuckled, clearly amused by their banter.

"I doubt that Hermione, I'm not much better than Ron." Harry quiped. "You'd have to do it for us." Hermione rolled her eyes, but grinned.

"Just like everything else."

As they entered the common room, Hermione could see it was still packed with her fellow Gryffindors. The raised voices and laughter was a bit too much for the brunette - she was tired and having not eaten she wasn't in the mood to endure the crescendo of noise that permeated the room. Bidding the boys goodnight, she ascended the staircase that led to the girl's dormitories. Pushing open the now familiar door, she stopped as she caught sight of the figure sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hey..." Ginny whispered, her eyes seeming to sparkle in the light of the flames from the fireplace. Hermione could feel a content smile spread across her face as she regarded the girl.

"Hey..." She replied, walking over to Ginny. Sitting down next to the girl, Hermione reached out to grasp Ginny's hand between hers. "You been here long?"

"A minute or two." Ginny replied, her hand left limply in Hermione's grip. "I wanted to see you."

"Well here I am." Hermione shifted closer. As she leaned to rest her head on the girl's shoulder, Ginny pulled away slightly. Simultaneously she slipped her hand from Hermione's.

"I meant, I wanted to talk." Ginny looked away as she spoke, watching the flames. A sudden dread clutched Hermione's heart, its beat skipping momentarily.

"About what?" Her voice came out level, at odds with her emotions.

"About us." Ginny replied. Hermione watched as the girl stood up, moving to put a bit more distance between them as she turned to regard Hermione once more. "I don't think it'll work out." Her voice was lower than a whisper.

"What?" Her throat suddenly dry, the word came out more as a croak.

"I don't think we should be together." Ginny elaborated, her voice flat and seemingly devoid of emotion.

"No! You can't be serious!" Hermione burst out. Rising to her feet, she grasped the front of Ginny's robes. "What about this summer? All those things you said!" Hermione could feel her anger rising as Ginny regarded her dispassionately. "Please, you know how I feel about you. I love you. I thought you loved me too."

"I never said those actual words," Ginny replied, putting a restraining hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione flinched away from her touch, the words cutting deep. "it was just a ph-"

"If you say "it was just a phase" then you're wrong." Hermione cut in as anger now completely over rode her grief. "I know what you felt for me. I just want to know the truth!"

"The truth?" Ginny spat the words, her face contorting with anger - breaking through the mask. "Fine! I loved you! I want to be with you, but I don't want people to know what I am." She paused, taking in a deep breath as she gently cupped Hermione's face in her hands. This time Hermione didn't pull away, though she could feel the tears stinging her eyes as they threatened to fall. She watched mutely as Ginny continued, her voice much softer. "Can't you see? I'm ashamed of what I am." Hermione licked her lips, fighting against the lump in her throat.

"We can keep it secret though. Just between us."

"But what if someone finds out? I don't want to be under that kind of stress, Hermione." Ginny released Hermione's face, turning away. Hermione reached out and gently cupped the other girl's chin, bringing it round so she could see the tears forming in the girl's eyes. She gently stroked her thumb along Ginny's jawline as she leaned forwards. Her lips pressed against the younger girl's, the tears bringing a bittersweet taste to the kiss. She felt one of Ginny's hands against the back of her head, pulling her closer briefly before the other pushed her away. "I'm sorry..." Ginny sobbed, breaking away for the door.

The slam of its closing was the final blow to Hermione's heart as she curled up on her bed and wept.

* * *

If there was one thing Fleur Delacour absolutely despised it was packing her trunk for the school year. The decisions on what clothes to take, when she would wear them, what accesories would compliment her outfits... She didn't even want to begin to think about what shoes she was going to pack - some headaches could be put off until she had at least come to decision on her clothes. Or so Fleur repeatedly told herself.

If she had to pick something she found worse than packing, it was packing things she would need for a completely different school in a foreign country no less. A sigh of frustration escaped her lips as she compared two outfits in her bedroom mirror. Smiling at her stunning reflection, Fleur held the first garment up for inspection. It was a delicate summer dress in a powdered light blue colour - perfect for warm summer days yet nice enough to be worn on a night out or at a dinner party. The blue colour seemed to bring out the icy blue colour of her eyes and make her silvery blonde hair seem even lighter than it actually was. The second garment was what her headmistress, Madame Maxine, had advised her to bring: a thick robe that stretched from neck to just above the ankles that was a light cream in colour. It was pretty hideous.

A knock sounded on her bedroom door and Fleur threw the robe aside as she packed the dress neatly into her trunk. She doubted the school she was visiting was cold enough to warrant such thick robes _all_ the time. "Come in!" She shouted to the person outside her door. Her younger sister, Gabrielle, walked casually into the room. At fifteen, Gabrielle was two years younger than Fleur yet she resembled her sister so greatly that people mistook them for twins. Fleur arched an eyebrow as she noticed a book clutched firmly in her younger sister's grasp but didn't comment on how rare it was for Gabrielle to actually read a book outside of school.

Gabrielle looked around the room, her hands on her hips as she took in the organised chaos before her. Clothes and books were strewn on every surface of the quite large bedroom. "Still packing I see?" Gabrielle mocked playfully. "I finished that yesterday." Fleur chuckled lightly. Her sister was way too organised, probably the reason why Madame Maxine was bringing her along as an aide.

"Ah, but I have more beautiful clothes than you!" Fleur replied with a smirk. "It's bound to take me longer to pick a few out of them all." As she spoke she crammed a handfull of underwear into the trunk. "Besides, I still have at least an hour till the carriage arrives."

"That may be true, but I know for a fact you'll be second guessing yourself about what you packed when we leave." Gabrielle retorted as she perched herself on the edge of Fleur's bed. She opened the book she carried and Fleur was able to get a glimpse of the cover.

""An encyclopedia of magical beings, wonders and creatures"?" Fleur quoted the title to her sister. "You know that book is mostly nonsense! I'm still surprised father keeps it in the library."

"I just want to know more about us, is that so bad?" Gabrielle remarked, not looking from the page she was reading. "And knowledge is knowledge no matter the source. Even if it's credibility is somewhat... lacking." Fleur shook her head, amused.

"Just don't mention to mother that you've read it." The older Delacour remarked. _'That's one diatribe I have no wish to witness again.'_ She mused silently. Though her mother had never explained why she found the book's section on Veelas an insult, Fleur had presumed that her mother, being a half Veela, was in a better position to state facts regarding the their shared heritage. Fleur frowned in thought. Her mother had also been quite elusive when Fleur had asked for the facts - enigmatically stating that Fleur would discover the truth for herself in time and no book yet written would express it accurately enough. _'Its to be expected, Gabrielle wondering what she will become. Hell! Even I don't know and I'm practically an adult.'_

As she continued to pack, Fleur became aware of her mother calling for Gabrielle who was still engrossed in the book. Passing over to her sister, she tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "Gabrielle? Mother's calling you." The younger girl jumped at the touch, turning to stare at her sister.

"She can't know I've read this." Gabrielle whispered, gesturing to the still open book in her lap.

"I'll pack it in my trunk, I'll give you it back on the carriage." Fleur offered, taking the book in her hands.

"Thanks." Gabrielle replied, a relieved smile gracing her features, before she headed towards the door. Fleur glanced down at the book in her hands, her thumb holding her sister's place out of habit. Curious, she opened to the section and glanced at the first passage.

_Of all the creatures mentioned in this tome, none are more bewitching or as deadly as the Veela. Though the noble dragon has its flame and claws, the werewolf its savagery, none of these compare to the subtle danger of a Veela. These deceptive creatures assume the form of a beautiful human, male or female, and use it to ensnare its prey. A Veela's 'thrall' is its most dangerous asset - encouraging those around it to succumb to its will and serve the creature with the feverent devotion of a lover. This trait is present in all beings that share Veela blood, including such creatures as Sirens (Page 127) and Harpies (Page 194). Another no less dangerous trait is the Veela's ability to change to a birdlike form when anger-_

Fleur slipped in her sister's bookmark and snapped the book shut. She weighed the tome in her hand, contemplating whether or not to incinerate it with magic. Being seventeen, Fleur was legally able to use magic outside of school. Gabrielle would sulk, but she couldn't complain to their mother since she would then wonder where Gabrielle had got it from. Sighing to herself, Fleur stowed the book in her trunk before resuming her packing.

Half an hour later, Fleur and Gabrielle's trunks were piled together in the back of the carriage that would take them to Hogwarts as they exchanged goodbyes with their parents. "You'll win this tournament, Fleur." Her mother whispered in her ear as they embraced. "You'll win and we'll be ever so proud of you."

"I don't know if I'll even be chosen as champion maman." Fleur replied.

"Nonsense!" Her mother scolded playfully as she hugged her daughter again. "You're the best in your year without even trying."

"Appoline, if you don't let her go she will miss the carriage." Fleur's father chuckled as he hugged Gabrielle.

"Hush, James." Madame Delacour retorted, though she released her eldest daughter. Fleur's father stepped forward, his icy blue eyes staring into her own.

"What your mother said is true though, little one. You'll do us both proud." He whispered as he embraced her. Releasing her he continued. "I bet you'll love England, its where I was raised and lived till I met your mother who-"

"Who wanted to live in a country where she could see the sun and not just clouds!" Fleur's mother cut in with a laugh, wrapping an arm around her husband's waist. Tears gleamed in her eyes and Fleur knew they'd have to leave soon - her mother would hate to be seen crying. Without anything else to say, Fleur smiled at her parents and waved farewell as she followed Gabrielle's retreating form into the carriage.

Standing beside Madame Maxine, she watched her house disappear as the carriage drew away into the sky. Her headmistress shifted and Fleur turned to regard her. The woman was intimidatingly large, which was at odds with her gentle soul. Fleur wondered briefly if the rumours about the woman being half giant were true but dismissed the thought. It really wasn't her business. "So another year begins." The headmistress's voice was deep yet rich. "I'm sure you'll have more than your share of experiences this year." Madame Maxine winked at Fleur who couldn't help but laugh.

"Showing favouritism Madame Maxine?" Fleur teased. "I don't think it'll affect who becomes champion."

"It's not favouritism, just a simple truth." The woman smiled and turned away. Fleur grimaced behind the woman's back. She didn't want to be champion, she just wanted to finish her school year and be done with it. But it seemed everyone was expecting her to enter herself, so she really had no choice. With any luck another girl would be picked and Fleur would be free to do as she pleased for the year. She followed after her headmistress, seeking Gabrielle.

_'Will this year be any different?'_ She wondered briefly as she walked. _'Will anything happen that hasn't happened to me before?'_

She very much doubted it.

**Author's End Note:** I just want to say how awkward I always find first chapters of stories to write - the setting the tone is always a chore. Anyway, what did you guys think?

Reviews appreciated, constructive criticism more so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay so eighteen reviews for chapter one = one happy Andy haha. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed - I tried to message you all my appreciation. But I'll say it again, thank you to: ChalremagneGray, Maxxi-Minny (Narthal in disguise!), Vivi30, Pam C, Water Queen 21, Avarenda, anon, Rioshix, gaby2angel, BlackRoseBlue, beelotus, CrownOfBlackPetals 17, Passionate Romantic01, Rain Addict CM, and finally Zelda's Hero.

Bigger thank yous, cookies and hugs to HinataInuzuka and Anonymous01 for your very, very helpful feedback. I took on board what you both said and made the necessary changes like you suggested. I'd also like to thank everyone who has placed this story on their Story Alerts, Favourite Story/Author and Author Alerts lists. Its always nice to see a little email pop up with more goodness haha.

Okay, on to the chapter. I'm not too happy with how this one turned out, but couldn't think how to alter it. Regardless, tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Harry Potter - if I did that would be beyond fabulous. Instead that honour goes to JK Rowling. I just like to play around with her wonderful creations. The only character(s) I own are minor OCs that are required for the story to flow. Additionally, this is femslash (unless you haven't realised). If this offends your delicate-if-narrowminded sensibilities then the exit is right over there.

**Chapter Two**

Fleur watched in rapt fascination as the castle loomed out of the mists. The ominous building loomed from its mountainside perch, lights shining brightly from every window. To Fleur, the castle seemed dark and foreboding, as if challenging the world to try and remove it from its lofty perch. A great lake spread out beneath the castle, it's surface as black as ink in the darkness.

"Amazing isn't it?" Gabrielle breathed from beside her, equally enchanted by the castle's majestic facade.

"It sure isn't Beauxbatons." Fleur replied in a hushed voice. It was true though. The rigid lines of the dwelling before did not have their academy's graceful arches and narrow towers yet it was equally as beautiful in its own roughened way. Murmurs of agreement were heard from the students around Fleur and her sister, the other fourteen who had been short listed to represent their school in the upcoming tournament. Fleur had noticed the looks she had received from the majority of the girls present, their obvious jealousy of her position as Madame Maxine's favourite pupil was clear. Fleur ignored the glares as if their jealousy was beneath her, the training her mother had given her slipping into play with the ease of use. _'As long as they leave Gabrielle alone I couldn't care less what they think of me.'_ Fleur thought gloomily. Though she was used to the cutting remarks and harsh judgement of her peers, she hoped they would leave her younger sister be.

Feeling a presence behind her, Fleur turned to regard her friend Vivienne. Standing at just over five foot, the slightly built blonde was petite in every sense of the word. Her tinyness though was at odds with the girl's rather forceful and somewhat blunt personality. Fleur smiled despite the gloom brought on by the castle's ominous appearance. Vivienne was her closest friend, after her sister. "You look so happy to be here." Vivienne remarked, her grey eyes locked on Fleur's as she scrutinised the quarter Veela.

"Is it that obvious?" Fleur replied.

"No, but the heavy sighs and brooding does hint at it." Shaking her head with an amused chuckle, Vivienne placed her hand on Fleur's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry yourself over those jealous hags." The blonde jerked her head in the direction of the other girls, seemingly uncaring that her voice was loud enough for everyone present to hear. Gabrielle giggled from her place by the window and Vivienne winked at the younger girl in amusement as the other girls turned their glares on her.

"Those 'hags' are our most dear friends and companions." Fleur remarked haughtily, though her voice was tinted with mirth. "But thanks." She turned to regard the castle once more and felt Vivienne move up beside her.

"Worried?" Vivienne's voice was soft so Gabrielle couldn't hear. Fleur nodded.

"There's a reason me and Gabrielle don't go to a normal school with girls and boys mixed in classes." She paused, glancing at her sister before continuing. "My thrall isn't something I can control, and the thought of all those boys watching me... staring at me. It's daunting to say the least. At least at Beauxbatons I could ignore the stares and focus solely on my studies. No one drooling over me." Vivienne snorted with suppressed laughter.

"Yeah, sure." She chuckled. "You know some of the girls liked you. Remember Lelianna in your third year? The red head? Remember that song she wrote for you? The one she sang on Valentine's day in front of the whole school?"

Fleur blushed at her words. "It wasn't funny. I didn't like her like that and I didn't know how to tell her."

"Still at least you let her down gently in the end. But it wasn't just her - there were others less brave than she was." Vivienne paused and glanced at her friend, her tone teasing. "Maybe you'll meet someone here who meets your exacting standards."

"Oh hush!" Fleur's voice was muffled as she tied a light blue scarf around her lower face. Madame Maxine had recommended that all going to Hogwarts bring one. Looking around, Fleur realised only herself, Gabrielle, Vivienne and two others had listened. They were further North than Fleur had initially would have thought the school would be located and briefly regretted not packing the thicker robe. _'Maybe maman can send it to me?'_ Fleur wondered briefly. There was a subtle shift and a slight feeling of temporary weightlessness as the carriage turned and began to descend towards Hogwarts. Tearing her eyes off the castle, Fleur found her way back to her seat with the others.

* * *

Rushing through the corridors to the Great Hall, Hermione knew she was very late. After the night's events, she had been unable to sleep. Ginny's love was one of the few things she thought she could rely on - that and the support of her two best friends. Debating internally for most of the night, Hermione had decided to tell the boys about what had happened. After falling into an uneasy sleep some time just before dawn, it felt as if she had closed her eyes for just five minutes before she being woken by the other girl's in her dormitory getting ready for the first day. The other fourth years had been unusually excitable this morning and it had taken Hermione a good half an hour to recall Dumbledore's words from the feast. Upon meeting up with the boys, Hermione just couldn't work up the courage to tell them. Instead she had just claimed to have not slept due to all the excitement about the tournament when Harry had asked after her health.

Thankfully their first set of lessons had been fairly easy. Introductions and brief overviews from teachers regarding the syllabus for the year and the level of spell work the students would need to achieve. Once the last lesson had come to a finish, Hermione had once again returned to her dormitory with the intention of getting ready for the arriving students. At some point she must have fallen asleep as the next thing she knew, Hermione was waking up in the darkened dormitory. Cursing her lack of sleep Hermione had fled the room in an attempt to be on time or at least get into the Hall without anyone noticing her absence.

Luckily she was not the last to arrive. A couple of stragglers were just making their way to the hall and Hermione was able to slip in amongst them. She slowed her pace to a casual stroll as she made her way over to where Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry glanced up at her as she sat down and grinned. "Bit out of breath there Hermione?" The boy drawled, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Hermione glared at the boy, but couldn't control the slight smirk that flashed across her face.

"A little." She remarked. "I was in the library and lost track of time." It was line that had saved her from explaining her absence before, Hermione could only hope it passed. _'Still last time I was going to meet Gin- Don't even think about her!'_ She mentally scolded herself, though outwardly she smiled at her friends. _'From now on I won't let her get to me.'_

"Term started today and you're already in there?" Ron spluttered. "You're barmy!" Hermione sighed with relief, twinged with a slight hint of remorse. _'Am I so easy to predict?'_ She wondered briefly. _' "Hermione's not here... she must be in the library." '_

Seeing the boys had believed her lie, Hermione let her gaze wander around the Great Hall. The black sea of Hogwarts students was interspersed with students wearing a powder blue or deep crimson uniform. With a jolt, Hermione realised the colours must be those of the foreign visitors and she looked closer at the new students. The crimson robes were clearly from Durmstrang - their thick furs clearly designed for colder climates than even the Highlands of Scotland could reach. She watched as several; of the boys looked round in wonder - as if in awe of Hogwarts. The other students from France were another story entirely. The students from Beauxbatons were wearing thin robes that looked to be made of silk. More than a few were shivering as if cold. Unlike the other visitors, the girls from Beauxbatons seemed less than impressed by the decor of Hogwarts - looks of disgust or thinly veiled distaste were the most common expressions.

Discussions around her were focused solely on the students from the other two schools as well as the upcoming Twi-Wizard Tournament, including Harry and Ron. The two boys seemed to be of the opinion that the boys from Durmstrang would be the most likely to win - after whoever was the Hogwarts champion of course. The discussion didn't seem to account for the girls of Beauxbatons apart from Ron's remark about them being "nice to look at". The arrival of the food on the tables before them halted their discussion literally seconds before Hermione could chew him out on his remarks. Hermione grinned maliciously as Ron contemplated the pot of shellfish stew. "What the hell' is that?" Ron wondered aloud, grimacing slightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Bouillabaisse."

"Bless you!"

"It's French!" She retorted. "I had it on holiday last summer with my parents, it's quite nice really."

Ron shrugged and helped himself to a black pudding. "I'll take your word for it." He replied through a mouthful of food. Hermione frowned but refrained from pointing out his appalling table manners - the boy wouldn't change because she nagged him about it. She looked past Ron and caught sight of Ginny watching her. Looking away quickly, Hermione pretended to laugh at something Lee Jordan was saying across the table - a forced grin stretching across her lips. Sneaking her eyes back to Ginny, Hermione watched as the girl looked away. She couldn't tell, but it looked as if the younger girl was close to tears. Hermione's stomach lurched uncomfortably at the sight, but she kept up her carefree façade. _'Obviously getting over her is going to be harder than I thought.'_ Hermione groaned privately. She still loved the girl, that much was obvious, and she couldn't expect her feelings to disappear overnight - no matter how much she wanted it to happen.

Gradually the dishes began to clear as the assembled students and teachers ate their fill. An expectant hush washed through the hall as Dumbledore finished and rose to his feet. "Students, teachers and most honourable guests." Dumbledore's voice was soft, yet it carried to the farthest reaches of the hall. "Now that we are fed and watered I have a few things to go over regarding how this year will progress. Firstly, to our guests, I hope that your stay will be highly enjoyable." A girl from Beauxbatons snorted at this and Hermione glared in her direction. The girl had silvery blonde hair and clutched a scarf around her lower face. Hermione couldn't tell from the distance, but she knew the girl would be very pretty - just like the others from her school. _'Just what we need here, a bunch of air heads reinforcing stereotypes.'_ Hermione fumed. She turned her attention back to Dumbledore as the headmaster continued. "No doubt Hogwarts will be vastly different to what you are used to, but I hope the difference is pleasant. Now onto business." The atmosphere of the hall heightened into one of of silent anticipation. "The first task for the tournament will take place in exactly a months time. Champions picked have till then to prepare themselves accordingly. Each champion will be selected by an impartial judge." Dumbledore gestured to Filch, the caretaker, who approached the teacher's table with a covered box. With an exaggerated flourish, Dumbledore cast aside the velvet cover and raised a silver chalice into the air. "The Goblet of Fire." Dumbledore's voice was hushed, yet still no one present couldn't claim to not hear him - such was the silence that had fallen on the assembled masses. "Prospective champions will write their name and school on a scrap of parchment and place it in the goblet before tomorrow night when the choice will be made."

Dumbledore's tone turned firm and serious. "I must warn you though, once you have placed your name in the goblet you are agreeing to take part in the tournament willingly. There will be no turning back if you are selected." He placed the goblet back into its carrying case and replaced the cover. "Due to the challenges and risks of the tournament, there will be only one limitation on entry. Only students aged seventeen may enter. Goodnight."

At once the whole Great Hall seemed to erupt in anger. "You're joking!" Ron seethed beside Hermione, his voice one of many voicing such thoughts. "We've beat worse than that! Why won't he let us have a go?" Hermione shook her head and didn't reply - she knew logic wouldn't have an effect on the boy when in this mood. Around them students were rising to their feet as they began to leave the hall in droves. Hermione glanced around and realised Ron and Harry were still seated - now locked in a discussion with the Weasley twins about what they had just learned. Rolling her eyes, Hermione bade the boys goodnight (receiving not even a grunt in acknowledgement) and walked out of the hall.

A flash of blue uniform was all Hermione registered before a slight figure collided into her - knocking the brunette over. Instinctively Hermione gripped the figure as she fell, dragging the other person down with her. "Oh! Excuse moi!" A female voice gasped from somewhere around Hermione's chest and she looked down into a pair of bright blue eyes. Hermione could feel her mouth gaping at the girl's beauty and was temporarily speechless. "Did I hurt you?" The girl asked, a French accent pleasantly warping the words. Hermione shook her head and finally found her voice as the girl rose to her feet.

"N-no not all." Hermione breathed, taking in the girl. The girl wore the powder blue uniform of Beauxbatons and was roughly around five foot four give or take an inch. Long silvery blonde hair cascaded around the girl's face, framing her heart achingly pretty features. _'In short, gorgeous.'_ Hermione mused as the girl reached down and pulled her to her feet.

"Gabrielle Delacour." The girl offered, keeping hold of Hermione's hand. Hermione jumped and hastily replied with a mumble.

"Hermione Granger."

"It iz a pleasure to meet you 'Ermione." Gabrielle replied formally. "I'm sorry if I hurt you - I wasn't looking where I was going, non?"

"It's fine, honestly. I wasn't hurt." Hermione responded quickly. Gabrielle smiled in response and released her hand.

"Merci, 'Ermione. Are you-?" Gabrielle began to ask but a woman's voice cut through calling for her. The blonde glanced away from Hermione who turned to follow the girl's gaze. The Beauxbatons headmistress was gesturing imperiously for the girl to come over to where the other Beauxbatons students waited, including the girl in the scarf. Gabrielle sighed and turned back to Hermione. "Je suis desolee, 'Ermione, Madame Maxine calls me." Before she could react, the girl leaned forward and kissed Hermione on each cheek. "I hope we meet again soon." Hermione blushed and could only watch in astonishment as the girl darted past her to join her peers. Shaking her head to clear it, Hermione started to make the way towards the Gryffindor common room - thoughts of Ginny, the upcoming tournament and other such trivialities temporarily driven from her mind.

_'This year just got interesting.'_

**Author's End Note:** Before you all lynch me, no I will not pair up Hermione and Gabrielle. This is Fleur/Hermione for a reason, but I just love Gabrielle and want to give her a fairly large role in this story. I would also like to state now I won't end every chapter with a thought - it gets repetitive after a while and winds me up in stories where it continuously happens.

I'd also like to say this chapter came as a fluke - don't expect future updates to be as frequent. I will _**try**_ and aim for at least weekly updates, but I cannot make any promises.

As per usual: reviews appreciated, constructive criticism vastly more so. Any faults or errors, please point them out and I'll rectify them as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Well aiming for weekly updates soon went out the window. Real life threw a few curve balls my way that stopped me getting this chapter up earlier: Mass Effect 3 DLC (waste of time, but that's another story), organising a charity event, work and family illness to name a few. As per usual, thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to alerts and favourited. I tried to answer all reviews but I know I missed a couple of you guys out.

_**Important Note:**_ In this story I intend to make Veela, and subsequently part-Veelas, more predatory than regular humans. This will include some abilities regular people don't have, but not on a massive scale. They aren't human, remember. I will go into more detail later when Hermione gets closer to her newest friend - just not yet.

**Chapter Three**

"Gabrielle, in future I expect you to attend all feasts our hosts prepare for us and not just those that catch your fancy."

Fleur smirked behind the scarf she had yet to remove as she listened to Madame Maxine admonish her younger sister. Though the older woman tried to sound stern, Fleur could hear the underlying affection in her voice. Maxine cared for all her students, something not many teachers could claim, which in turn made her loved by those who she taught. Fleur glanced at Gabrielle who was studiously examining her feet, cheeks glowing with shame at being caught skipping the welcoming feast. The headmistress studied the young Delacour for a moment before glancing at Fleur. A quick wink assured Fleur that her headmistress wasn't really mad at all. On the contrary, Fleur suspected that Madame Maxine herself would have skipped the feast if she had been able to - English food was very heavy on the stomach. Turning from Gabrielle, Madame Maxine strolled towards the exit followed by her students. Sensing the scrutiny of her peers and headmistress was no longer on her, Gabrielle grinned and fell into step beside her sister. The girl was practically bouncing with excitement for some strange reason.

"You get told off yet you're acting like you've just won a thousand Galleons? Strange child!" Fleur teased her sister who stuck her tongue out in response. Around her the students from the other schools were making their way out of the hall. The two girls were practically indistinguishable from the other Beauxbatons students, yet already Fleur could hear a few sighs from the boys clustered close to them. Ignoring this reaction to their thrall, the two part-Veela made their way into the grounds.

"I have a new friend!" Gabrielle beamed as they made their way to the carriage which would serve as their accommodation for the year.

"Really? We've been here the whole of two hours and you missed the feast everyone else was at. How did you make a friend?" Fleur replied. A worrying thought struck her. "Wait, you and you're "friend" weren't up to anything you shouldn't have been were you?" That was one lecture Fleur didn't want have to give her sister. Gabrielle's answering blush, as hard as it was to make out in the dim light of the grounds, didn't exactly reassure her older sister. "If maman finds out you were with a boy she'd-"

"Of course I wasn't!" Gabrielle exclaimed loudly. "And so you know, it was at the end of the feast when I met _her_!" She stressed the word to emphasise her point. Fleur's racing heart started to slow and a relieved grin crossed her face.

"Ah, so you have a fondness for the ladies then?" Fleur teased to cover up her relief. Gabrielle let out a small shriek of protest. Fleur watched as Gabrielle glanced at the students walking ahead of the two sisters, no doubt worrying about eavesdroppers. To a Veela, even a part-Veela, their whispered conversation would have been easy to pick up. _'One of few perks.'_ Fleur mused quietly.

"Oh no, no, no! I don't think about girls like that!" Gabrielle's embarasement was obvious. Fleur idly wondered if her sister's face could get any redder than it was.

"Oh Gab, I was just teasing." Fleur grinned, taking pity on her sister. "So what's she like?"

"Well her name's 'Ermione. She's about my height and age. I didn't get long to talk to her, but she seemed polite and friendly. She's also very pretty, has long brown hair and has these beautiful brown eyes." Gabrielle gushed, smiling.

"You sure you're not in love?" Fleur quipped before she could stop herself. Gabrielle stumbled slightly and opened her mouth to protest again but Fleur cut her off. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. She sounds quite lovely."

"We'll be the best of friends." Gabrielle replied with a smile. Fleur could believe that. When Gabrielle found someone she liked she wouldn't stop until they were her friend. Most people would find that sort of pestering annoying, but with Gabrielle it seemed adorable - like a playful puppy who wanted to be friends with everyone it met. "I know, I'll go sit with her tomorrow! I'm sure Madame Maxine wouldn't mind much. Afterall, she did just give me that lecture on not being at the feast and isn't this whole tournament thing about making international friends?" Fleur tuned her sister's ramblings out, just agreeing and making noises of assent whenever the girl paused for breath.

"Just be careful." Fleur cut in once they reached the Beauxbatons carriage. "You are part Veela like me, so watch out for any boys nearby. If they become a problem, I want you to come get me."

"I'll be fine Fleur." Gabrielle reassured her with a smile as they stepped into the warmth of the carriage.

* * *

Hermione groaned as her alarm clock's insistant ringing pierced into her sleep addled brain. Rousing herself to a form of semi-conciousness, the brunette witch switched the infernal device off. It was one of the few muggle items she owned which worked in Hogwart's grounds. The background magic was so strong that it played havoc with any electrical device. Her alarm was powered by good old fashioned clockwork though and she hated it. Throwing back the covers, Hermione shuffled into the bathroom to wake herself up.

Half an hour later, Hermione collapsed onto the bench at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron were yet to appear, so she helped herself to some breakfast as she mumbled "Good Morning" to Neville who sat across from her.

"Morning to you too Hermione." The boy replied, watching her closely. He let out a breath and continued. "Not to be rude, but you, err, don't look like you slept very well last night. You okay?" Hermione smiled at his concern.

"I'm fine Neville, I'm just not a morning person like I used to be." She replied. It was part truth. Staying the summer at the Weasley's, and more accurately staying with Ginny, had cured of her habit of getting up with the dawn. But Hermione also hadn't slept well that night. Whenever she had, her dreams had been filled with Ginny and she had woken up repeatedly. Stifling a yawn behind her hand, Hermione unrolled a copy of the Daily Prophet that someone had left behind. Thoroughly engrossed in the paper, she didn't notice the presence sneak up behind her.

"'Ermione!" A girl's voice shouted just as a pair of arms pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione jolted in surprise, scattering toast and pumpkin juice everywhere. She turned to look at her attacker and caught a hint of silvery blonde hair as the girl kissed her cheeks in greeting. Embarasement flooded through the young witch at the contact. When the other girl pulled away, Hermione could still feel the warmth where the girl's lips had touched her cheek. Recognition flared as she caught sight of the girl's face.

"Gabrielle?" Hermione choked out a reply and the blonde witch grinned, momentarily dazzling Hermione with her beauty.

"Of course silly! Who else?" Hermione could only watch, dumbfounded, as the girl grasped her hand and sat down beside her. "I did not get ze chance to speak to you for long. So I thought zat I should come say 'Hello' again, non?" The girl smiled again at Hermione who smiled back shyly, though her cheeks were still a bright red. Internally though Hermione was a mess. _'Oh Gods she wants to talk to me! Why? I'm not much special. Her hand feels so nice and soft.'_ Hermione's ramblings were cut off she realised Gabrielle was waiting for her to say something. _'Quick! Think of something witty!'_ She screamed at herself. _'Just say anything!'_

"You came over just to speak to me?" Hermione aimed to make her voice sound cool and husky, but instead it came out as a breathless whisper.

"Yes, silly, why wouldn't I?" Gabrielle replied, helping herself to some breakfast.

"But shouldn't you be sitting with your school? You might get in trouble." Hermione wasn't one to break the rules, only in extraordinary circumstances would she deem to do so. She wouldn't like to get the blonde girl in trouble. If she cared, Gabrielle gave no sign save for a small shrug.

"Ma soeur thinks zat too." Gabrielle replied.

"Who?"

"Oh, excuse moi. Ma soeur, Fleur. My sister." Gabrielle explained with a small laugh. "She is very protective of me." Gabrielle glance over at the Ravenclaw table and Hermione followed suit. "'Zere she is!" The blonde exclaimed, pointing out a girl. Gabrielle's sister was watching them from were she sat, her eyes locked on her sibling. Hermione gasped in surprise. The two girls looked pretty much identical. Both had long silvery blonde, blue eyes and were devastatingly beautiful. But where Gabrielle seemed so bubbly and happy, her sister, Fleur, gave off an aura of haughtiness. _'Ice Queen'_ Hermione thought grimly, and the phrase fit the older blonde's demeanor. Gabrielle's sister turned her attention to her and Hermione could not tear her eyes off her. The girl studied Hermione for a long minute, her eyes seeming to pierce directly into her soul. Hermione had never felt so open and exposed, despite the rational part of her mind reminding her that the girl couldn't do such a thing. Hermione frowned and kept her gaze locked on Fleur. After a moment the older blonde nodded and released Hermione's gaze. Shaking herself slightly, Hermione turned her attention back to Gabrielle who was helping herself to a generous amount of breakfast. _'How on earth does she eat so much and look like that?'_ Hermione wondered, examing the small hill that had been piled on the blonde's plate.

"Won't your friends miss you though?" Hermione steered the conversation back to the topic. The task was an effort as she found herself distracted by the sight of the blonde eating. _'What it would be like to kiss her...'_ Hermione fantasized, staring at the girl's lips. Gabrielle seemed to read her mind and she winked at the brunette, drawing another small blush from Hermione.

"Non, zey won't because zey're not here." Gabrielle replied. "I am only fiftheen and here as Madame Maxine's aide. Ze others are all seventeen." Gabrielle turned to Hermione with a smile. "But I can make friends here, non? Would you be my friend?"

"O-of course!" Hermione stammered. An idle part of her mind wondered at the effect the girl had on her. Hermione had spoken to pretty girls before and never reacted like this - something about the young blonde reduced her to a stammering, blushing, idiot. _'Though I'd like to be more than a frie- No don't go there!'_ Hermione scolded herself. Gabrielle's smiled widenend and she seized Hermione in another tight hug. Awkwardly, Hermione hugged the girl back - desperately trying to ignore the feel of the other girl's body against hers.

"Merci 'Ermione!" Gabrielle said as she released her. Hermione briefly lamented the loss of contact, but turned to focus on her breakfast once more. Someone cleared their throat and Hermione glanced up mortified as she remembered their were other people around. Neville was watching the pair, more specifically Gabrielle, with a strange vacant expression on his face. He didn't seem to notice that he had dropped some food down his front. Glancing round, Hermione noticed that other boys had reacted similarly and were stealing glances regularly at the blonde sat next to her. _'I know she's pretty but this is ridiculous!'_ Hermione thought, her earlier embarassment drained away to be replaced with anger. If she noticed the stares, Gabrielle gave no sign apart from a slight frown as she focused on her food.

"It's such a nice morning," Hermione found herself saying, "would you like to eat breakfast outside? I could show you some of the grounds?" Gabrielle glanced up, wordless thanks in her eyes.

"Oui, I'd like zat." Gabrielle replied, rising to her feet. Hermione drew her wand and conjured a small basket intio which she started to place a small amount of food. The spell drew a small gasp from the blonde. "How did you do zat?"

"Err, magic?" Hermione retorted with a small grin. Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"I know zat! But how'd you do such a perfect charm? Zat level of control takes years!"

"It's just a conjuring charm." Hermione mumbled, flushed with pride. Her other friends were never surprised when she did something advanced - it was always something that was now expected of her. It was refreshing to receive praise from someone new, especially someone she wanted to impress. Gabrielle didnt't reply. Instead she smiled and grasped Hermione's hand as she led the still blushing brunette from the hall.

* * *

Fleur watched as Gabrielle practically dragged her new friend from the Great Hall, a slight smirk breaking through her otherwise controlled facade. It was obvious the girl was clearly overwhelmed by her sister's charm and excitable nature, going by the number of times Fleur had seen the brunette blush. The older Delacour had watched the pair since the moment the two sisters had entered the hall. Gabrielle had immediately pointed out the young brunette and Fleur had been able to examine her properly. The young witch, _''Was it 'Ermione that Gabrielle called her?'_, was roughly the same height as her sister (from what Fleur could see). Long bushy brown hair framed a very pretty face, but it was the girl's eyes that caught Fleur's attention. Gabrielle's words hadn't down them justice, the deep chocolate colour of the girl's eyes was one of the loveliest things she had ever seen. Fleur had watched with mounting amusement as Gabrielle had pounced on her new friend, startling the young girl. Though she couldn't hear the conversation over the other voices in the hall, Fleur could hazard a guess that Gabrielle was introducing herself in her usual excitable way. Then Gabrielle had pointed at Fleur, making the other girl look at her.

Their gazes had met and Fleur had found herself locked in the power of the other girl's eyes, unable or unwilling to look away. Surprise had flashed across the other girl's face as she realised Fleur had been watching her, followed swiftly by embarasement and, finally, stubborness as she matched Fleur's stare. Fleur's heart raced at the implied challenge, her heritage forcing her to rise to it in order to prove dominance. Fleur shifted slightly in her seat, rising slightly as her body minutely shifted into a form of a crouch. _'This is foolish!'_ The thought had broken the reaction she had to the girl. Regaining control of herself, Fleur had nodded and tore her gaze from the girl as her mind reeled in shock. Her heart thundered in her chest and Fleur had pretended to focus on her breakfast in an effort to calm it. Never before had she reacted like this to someone and the realisation scared her. When Fleur had regained control enough to look up, the two girls had risen and were making their way out of the hall.

Fleur half rose to her feet, feeling the overpowering urge to follow them. 'To make sure Gabrielle is safe.' She reasoned to herself, trying to explain the feeling away. Vivienne glanced up from her seat next to her. "You okay?" Her friend asked quietly, studying Fleur.

"I'm fine, just want to make sure Gabrielle is safe." Fleur replied. "I want to make sure her new friend won't hurt her."

"Leave them be, Gabrielle will kill you if you scared her friend off." Vivienne retorted with a grin. Seeing her words hadn't changed Fleur's mind, the girl placed a calming hand on the part-Veela's arm. "She'll be fine. She can take care of herself." Reluctantly, Fleur sank back into her seat but nonetheless decided to keep a close watch on her sister's compelling new companion. Glancing around, Fleur noted that their little scene hadn't been noticed save for a couple of Hogwarts boys who were openly staring at her. Judging by their semi-vacant expressions Fleur gathered that they wouldn't recall it anyway. _Sometimes being a part-Veela has its upsides, its just a shame it doesn't outweigh the bad. _Fleur mused.

The rest of the morning passed quickly for Fleur from that point. Breakfast merged into the first few lessons which quickly turned into lunchtime. Taking her place in line with the rest of the Beauxbatons students, Fleur clutched the piece of parchment upon which she'd written her name and school. One by one, her fellow students walked up to the Goblet of Fire and dropped their parchments into its fiery depths. As her turn came about, Fleur desperately hoped that her name wouldn't be picked. The goblet continued to flicker, giving no sign that it sensed her thoughts. Sighing, Fleur stood to the side and waited for Vivienne to meet up with her. "Fleur!" A familiar voice called, and she turned to greet her sister who rushed to embrace her. Returning the hug, Fleur glanced over her sister's shoulder to see Gabrielle's new friend waiting awkwardly near the doorway. The girl had a slight blush on her cheeks and was looking everywhere but at the two sisters. She felt Gabrielle take her hand and start to pull her in the other girl's direction. Fleur's heart began to race as the girl looked around at them in shock, the earlier challenge not easily forgotten. _'Like a rabbit caught in headlights.'_ Fleur thought briefly. "Fleur! I would like you to meet my new friend." Gabrielle stated happily as they reached the girl. "'Zis is my sister, Fleur."

"Oh, h-hi." The girl stammered, casting her eyes to the floor quickly. Gone was the stubborness from earlier. The irrational urge to grasp the girl's chin and make her look up into her eyes again seized Fleur. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

_'Get a grip Fleur!'_ She scolded herself, maintaining her usual icy facade. "A pleasure, Mademoiselle Granger." Fleur replied formally, scrutinising the girl.

"Please, call me Hermione." Hermione smiled shyly.

"Very well, 'Ermione." Fleur cursed herself as she struggled to pronounce the girls name. A human might have missed the slight shiver that went through the girl, but Fleur didn't. Fleur smiled politely. "So 'zis is ze girl you were talking about last night Gabrielle?" Both the other girls blushed at that.

"Oui." Was Gabrielle's embarassed reply.

"I see." Fleur mused. _"Just be careful, you haven't known this girl long."_ Fleur spoke directly to her sister in French. She knew it was rude, but her sister had a habit of forgetting she wasn't purely human. A fact that some people would take advantage of from Fleur's own experiences.

_"I know! Gods Fleur, I'm not a child."_ Gabrielle hissed back in the same language. _"She's been nothing but nice to me."_

_"I just don't want you to get hurt."_ Fleur whispered softly. She turned back to Hermione who had been watching the two of them. "It was a pleasure to meet you 'Ermione. But I must be going." With a curt nod at Gabrielle, Fleur dismissed the two girls and started to walk back towards where Vivienne now waited for her. Her heightened hearing caught the conversation behind her.

"That's your sister? I don't think she likes me much." Hermione's voice sounded strained and more than a little annoyed.

"Do not mind her," Fleur heard Gabrielle reply, "she is just raz'er protective of me. She is my sister after all. Its her job, non?"

"I suppose, but she seems to not take too kindly to me." Hermione replied in a controlled voice, but Fleur could hear the anger in her voice.

"Do not worry, ma cherie." Gabrielle replied with a laugh, obviously hearing Hermione's tone as well as Fleur. "I'll protect you." Fleur could believe that. Veela were territorial creatures by nature, a trait part-Veela shared. Reaching Vivienne, she ignored her friend's questioning look. Instead she beckoned with her hand towards the Great Hall, all the while fighting the nagging urge to look back at her sister's new friend.

**Author Note:** Okay this chapter was shorter than I intended it to be. I was going to add the selection of the champions to this chapter but it seemed to make it seem too long and wordy. Anyway, thanks for reading. As always, reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism even more so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Damn got a fair few reviews for last chapter! I absolutely love it when you guys review - lets me know my story is liked and read. So thank you to: Jaely, Black Rose Blue, DarkDragonPaleWolf, Rain Addict CM, MaddiMastermind, Spanish girl, both anonymous reviews called "Guest", Meg, beelotus, Avarenda, RainBlueWater and finally Rioshix. More thanks to everyone who has added this story to alerts - be it author, favourite story/author or story alerts.

**Shameless Advertising:** Okay its going to take me a while to get the next chapter on site, so here's a few other stories on site you guys and gals should check out. "_**Don't Set Me Free**_" by **jlwilli3** - a Twilight Leah/Bella fiction that is really well written and paced, yet lacks appreciation (has had very few reviews). "_**Challenge of a Young Heart**_" by **Narthal** - another Fleur/Hermione story that I adore. "_**Entwined**_" and its sequel "_**Entangled**_" by **Metal Dragon Kiryu** - again, Fleur/Hermione. _**"Skinny Love"**_ by **Archristol** - a Dragon Age (Origins) fiction featuring a turbulent romance between a female Cousland Warden and Morrigan. There are more I could mention, but I would be here forever haha.

**Warning:** Very short chapter. It was what was going to be tacked onto the end of Chapter Four but I felt it was too wordy so cut it into this one. Chapters in future will be a lot longer than this. Promise!

**Chapter Four**

Hermione sighed as she slumped into her place beside Harry. The feast that premeditated the choosing of the three school champions was already underway so she quickly began to fill her plate before it would disappear. The brunette was exhausted, having spent most of the day (apart from time in lessons) being dragged around by her newest friend, Gabrielle. Even then, Hermione suspected that the blonde French girl would have quite happily followed her into class and would have more than likely charmed her way out of trouble. The only other relief Hermione had got was midway through the day when Gabrielle had been summoned away to help her headmistress. Upon the girl's return, Hermione hadn't enquired as to what the girl had helped the head of Beauxbatons Academy with - it wasn't her business - and had instead asked about Gabrielle's life.

The young French witch had seemed genuinely thrilled to be asked and had chattered quite happily about her friends, her school and her family whilst clutching onto Hermione's arm. Remembering how she had enjoyed the girl's closeness, Hermione blushed. _'I'm supposed to still be getting over Ginny.'_ Hermione mused briefly. It seemed though that Gabrielle's presence had a knack for keeping thoughts of Hermione's ex (she could think of no other label) away. Even when they had passed the redhead in the corridors, Hermione had barely spared the girl more than a passing glance. Ginny's eyes had narrowed dangerously at seeing the company Hermione was in, but the redhead had not said anything. In turn, Gabrielle had pestered Hermione for information on her own life and Hermione found herself unable to resist giving an exaggerated rendition of her life and the events of the last few school years. Gabrielle had seemed to be hanging onto her every word and had gasped and cheered in al the right places. Hermione didn't let the reactions go to her head as she retained enough sense of mind not to mention certain subjects like how she had freed a supposedly mass murderer.

"And where have you been all day?" Harry asked suddenly, bringing Hermione back to the present moment. The bespectacled boy was watching Hermione intently, a slight grin on his face. He already knew the answer. Hermione had been forced to introduce Gabrielle to Ron and Harry at lunchtime when the young blonde had launched herself at Hermione in a tight hug that was fast becoming her customary greeting. Harry had been startled by the girl's beauty and had paused for a moment before he collected himself to mumble a shy 'Hello'. Ron had been another matter entirely. The redheaded boy had stared at the French girl as if he'd never seen a girl before, a crimson flush staining his cheeks as he had been unable to properly articulate a greeting.

"With Gabrielle." Hermione replied with a small smile. On the other side of Harry, Ron dropped his fork.

"That French girl?" He asked, a wistful smile crossing his face.

"If you're on about the girl you met earlier, and couldn't even say 'Hello' to I may add, then yes." Hermione replied a tad scathingly. She couldn't in good heart admonish Ron for mooning over the girl when she had spent near enough the enitre day doing the same thing. Harry snorted at Hermione's tone and she glared at the boy. Seeing this, Harry soon turned his attention back to the feast before him.

Gradually the plates of food began to clear as students ate their fill. As the last dish disappeared back to the kitchens, an expectant hush washed over the Hall as the students waited for Dumbledore to finish. After a few long moments Dumbledore placed down his cutlery and rose to his feet. The floating candles around the hall seemed to dim, leaving the teachers table bathed in a small pool of light. Hermione's eyes flickered from the door just off from the teacher's table as Filch entered carrying the Goblet of Fire. As Dumbledore removed the fiery chalice from its container, the lights at the teachers table also dimmed till the goblet was the only source of light in the hall. Shadows danced eriely across the headmaster's face as he stared into the goblet's depths. Hermione glanced around into a sea of faces. Though it was still dark, she could see the expressions on everyone save for the ones at the back of the hall. Each student was wearing the same look of intent focus. "I believe the Goblet is ready to make it's decision." Dumbledore's voice carried softly over the silent hall. "When the champion's name is read out, I must ask that he or she make their way to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table-" He raised an arm, pointing at a small doorway behind the line of teachers. "-and enter the next chamber whereupon they will receive further instructions once all three champions have been picked."

The whole hall seemed to collectively hold it's breath as the flames surrounding the Goblet grew higher, twisting and turning as the flames morphed from gold to blue. The inferno now engulfed the rim of the chalice and towered halfway towards the enchanted ceiling. There was sudden, almost blinding flash of blue light and a smouldering piece of parchment was launched from the depths of the Goblet. Dumbledore snatched the parchment from the air, its edges slightly smouldering.

"The champion for Durmstrang is..." Dumbledore intoned into the absolute silence. "Viktor Krum!" The Slytherin side of the hall where the Durmstrang delegation sat erupted into cheers as Krum rose to his feet and slouched out of the Hall. Hermione clapped politely with her friends as the newly named champion disappeared out of sight. Turning it's attention back to the Goblet, the hall once again fell silent.

There was another blinding flash and once more a piece of parchment floated into Dumbledore's waiting hands. "The champion for Beauxbatons Academy is Fleur Delacour!" The Ravenclaw side of the hall burst into frantic applause, though there where a few cries of disppair. Hermione frowned as she watched Gabrielle's sister rose to her feet and made her way to where the champions had been instructed to go. Though Gabrielle had reassured her that it wasn't so, Hermione suspected that the older Delacour had a serious dislike for her or at least felt Hermione wasn't good enough for her sister to be friends with. When they had met earlier Fleur had been flawlessly polite and formal, though there had been a dangerous look in her eyes everytime she had glanced at Hermione. _'Some girls are just bitches.' _Hermione snorted in disgust. '_It's just a shame since she's so... well hot!'_

"They don't look too happy do they?" Ron interrupted Hermione's thoughts, pointing at the Ravenclaw table. More than a few of the Beauxbaton girls were sobbing at not being picked. Looking down the table, Hermione caught sight of Gabrielle watching her. The French witch grinned at Hermione, obviously pleased at her sister's success, and Hermione blushed though replied in kind with a shy smile. Though her sister may be a complete ice queen, Gabrielle was the opposite and someone Hermione knew she could develop a small crush on. Tearing her eyes off the blonde witch, Hermione looked round to Dumbledore. There was a final flash of blue light and the flames shrank back as another small piece of parchment floated into the air to be expertly caught by Dumbledore. "And finally the champion for Hogwarts is..." Dumbledore intoned, pausing for effect. "Cedric Diggory!" The whole Hall errupted into cheers and applause as a grinning Cedric made his way to the teacher's table. The candles flickered back to life and Hermione let out a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding in as she joined in with her fellow students.

"Excellent!" Shouted Dumbledore over the dim the Hufflepuff table was making, his voice magically enhanced. "Most excellent!" Gradually the students began to quieten down, the last of the applause peetering off into silence. "Now for those of you who were unsuccessful," Dumbledore continued, his voice back to it's normal volume, "do not despair. For undoubtably this year you-" They never heard what else he had to say, for Dumbledore had stopped speaking at an odd spluttering noise.

"The Goblet!" Ron hissed, pointing, "Look at it!" Hermione turned and jumped in shock. The Goblet of Fire was hissing erratic showers of red sparks which seemed to grow in size and frequency. Students began to scramble out of the way as the sparks began to reach the table edges and Dumbledore himself had drawn his wand. Before anyone could react, there was single defeaning bang and something was fired from the depths of the goblet which at once seized its display. Hermione watched, stunned, as a single scrap of flaming parchment floated down towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore seized the parchment, seemingly oblivious the flames that lapped at his hands as he stared down at the parchment before him. Professor McGonagall rushed to his side, extinguishing the flames with a sweep of her wand. Hermione watched with mounting worry as the older witch's face paled as she looked at the parchment.

"Harry-" Dumbledore's voice was barely louder than a whisper at first but grew louder, "Harry Potter!"

Hermione, Ron and everyone in the Great Hall could only turn to stare at the stunned boy that sat amongst them. Her friend seemed too stunned to move, so Hermione gave him a little shove even as her mind tried to make sense of what was happening. "Go Harry!" She whispered. Jerkily the boy rose to his feet as an angry muttering began to fill the air. The voices grow louder and stronger as the boy passed down the Gryffindor table to where Dumbledore stood. Soon enough the whole hall was buzzing with anger and Hermione could barely make out a few shouted words.

"What the hell!"

"How did that kid get in-?"

"He's entered himself!"

"I thought you had to be seventeen?"

Hermione turned to look at Ron. The redheaded boy hadn't moved an inch since Harry had got up. He was sat staring at the table in front of him, his lips moving slightly. It took Hermione a moment to realise he was muttering to himself. "-thought we were friends? He would have told me how if we were? Why didn't-?"

"Don't you dare!" Hermione snarled, hearing his words. Ron jumped and looked at the witch guiltily. "Don't you dare blame Harry. He obviously didn't want to enter, he was too stunned to move! Something isn't right here and you know it." Ron's expression hardened, though the calmness in the boy's voice scared Hermione for some reason.

"Well we'll have to see what he says then won't we?" With that said, Hermione watched as Ron rose to his feet and forced his way through the crowds of students that were forcing their way out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Fleur leaned against the fireplace, watching the dancing flames. To say she was annoyed was an understatement, Fleur had not wanted to become Champion of her school. Fate, and the Goblet of Fire, it seemed had other ideas. Sighing, Fleur raised a hand and massaged her forehead as the beginnings of headache began to make itself known. The throbbing in her temple had started not long after she had entered her name into the Goblet of Fire earlier in the day. _'Maybe it was a warning?'_ The part-Veela thought irritably._ 'Some warning if it comes _after_ I entered my name.'_

There was thunder of noise from the direction of the Great Hall and Fleur glanced at the door as it opened. A young man in Hogwarts robes entered the room, a large grin plastered on his face. Fleur glanced around at the Durmstrang champion who was studying a bookshelf, a grim expression on his face. _'Looks as happy to be here as I am.'_ Fleur thought briefly._ 'Or maybe he's just naturally grumpy._' Turning to look at the flames once more, Fleur lost herself in their enchanting depths.

Suddenly there was a muffled bang, making the part-Veela jump. Focussing, Fleur's heightened hearing could make out a growing buzz of angry voices that seemed to get louder and louder. Just as the noise began to get uncomfortably loud, the door opened once more and a young boy walked in - his face deathly white behind a pair of glasses. Fleur stood up and walked forwards.

"What iz it?" She asked gently, making the boy jump. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?" Before the boy could answer, the door burst open once more and Fleur watched as a crowd of teachers walked in - Madame Maxine amongst them. One glance at her Maxine's expression was enough to tell Fleur that something was very wrong.

**Author's Note:** Don't shoot me for this being a short chapter! Anyway, as always reviews appreciated, constructive criticism more so.

Coming in Chapter Five - Ginny's reaction to Hermione and Gabrielle, Gabrielle's reaction to that reaction, and Hermione and Fleur clash over Harry entering the tournament!


End file.
